A vida dá voltas
by Harumi Sato
Summary: Tudo começou nas férias de verão. Sakura encontra um objeto mágico e tudo pode acontecer.
1. Default Chapter

Obs. Nessa história, Yukito tinha a mesma idade de Sakura mas e era apenas um amigo.  
  
A vida dá voltas  
  
Era uma manhã de Sol, estava quente e o céu limpo. O barulho das cigarras e a liberdade de dormir até a hora que quiser. Tradicional das férias de verão. Neste momento Sakura acordara. Tinha dormido muito bem para seu primeiro dia de férias de verão. Estava no décimo quarto andar num hotel em frente a praia de Ohkinawa, onde foi passar as férias com seus amigos. O mar azul tranparente era belíssimo, encantava qualquer um. Sakura olhava aquela paisagem maravilhosa, quando bateram na porta de seu quarto:  
  
-Pode entrar!  
  
-Com licença, Sakura. Dormiu bem? - Era Tomoyo, já com um biquini  
lilás e uma canga azul que lhe caía muito bem, pronta para ir à praia.  
  
-Muito bem, obrigada. Já vamos à praia?  
  
-Isso mesmo, apronte-se enquanto eu vou chamar os outros, depois nos encontramos na lanchonete. - E saiu do quarto muito entusiasmada.  
  
Sakura se aprontou rapidamente, colocou um biquini verde claro e uma  
canga azul clara com manchadoo de branco.  
Estava tudo bem, até que sentiu uma presença diferente, pouco sentida,  
nunca tinha sentido algo igual antes. Como era fraca demais, achou que não pudesse fazer mal a ninguém, mas não deixou de ficar alerta.  
Desceu para a lanchonete e todos; Eriol, Tomoyo e Yukito já estavam lá  
.  
  
- Oi pessoal, desculpa a demora.  
  
- Que isso, nem demorou. Agente também acabou de chegar. - Disse Eriol  
que estava na fila do caixa.  
  
- Eriol, você sentiu uma presença diferente?  
  
- Não, você sentiu? Bem, pode ser que ela esteja tão fraca que eu,  
destraído nem percebi. Mas creio que não fará mal a ninguém se é tão  
fraca assim.  
  
- Bem, já que é assim.- Concordou Sakura que também tinha sentido  
pouco a presença.  
Sakura lanchou e foi à praia curtir o mar com Tomoyo enquanto Yukito  
e Eriol jogavam futebol de areia..  
Ao passar algum tempo nadando e curtindo, Sakura sentiu aquela mesma  
presença, mas pensou que não tinha com o que se preoculpar, e tentou  
desviar o pensamento, mas sentiu a presença muito perta. Tão perta que  
dava a impressão de que ela estava ao lado dela. Quando foi  
interrompida por Tomoyo:  
  
- Sakura, o que foi ? Está tão séria.  
  
- Eu sinto uma presença muito perto. - Eriol não estava lá para sentir  
  
o mesmo.  
- Uma presença boa ou má ?  
  
- Nunca senti algo parecido antes. Não é má, diria até que seria boa.  
  
- Menos mal. Vai procurá-la?  
  
- Já achei. - Foi quando mergulhou derrepente.  
  
- Sakura! - Chamou Tomoyo mas não adiantou.  
  
Tomoyo, sem saber o que fazer, mergulhou também para saber o que Sakura iria fazer e viu a amiga mexendo na areia .  
  
"O que ela está fazendo?"-Pensou Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura procurava desesperadamente alguma coisa na areia, quando Sakura  
  
achou algo parecido com um galho.  
  
-O quê ? Era isso que você procurava ? - Perguntou Tomoyo indignada.  
  
-Bem, parece que é isso que tem aquela presença que mexeu tanto  
comigo.  
  
-Nossa! Achei que a coisa tivesse uma aparência melhor. - Comentou com  
um tom de decepção.- E o que vc vai fazer com isso agora?  
  
-Vou levá-lo comigo para que eu possa examiná-lo melhor. Acho melhor  
avisar os rapazes o que eu encontrei antes de guardar na bolsa .  
  
- Vou com você ! - Disse Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura foi direto falar com Eriol.  
- Olha Eriol! Eu encontrei o que tinha aquela presença que eu senti  
hoje de manhã. -Eriol olhou aquela coisa que parecia um galho e ficou  
um momento sem saber o que dizer.  
  
- O que foi Eriol? - Perguntou Sakura estranhando.  
  
- Você está brincando né ?  
  
- Por quê eu estaria brincando?  
  
-Eu não sinto essa presença. - Disse ele ainda pensando que ela estava  
  
brincando com ele.  
  
- O que? Eriol, está tentando me fazer de idiota? Dizer que eu  
encontrei um lixo no mar?  
  
- Eu nunca faria isso com você, Sakura, você sabe disso. -E começou a  
pensar.  
  
- Mas eu sinto essa presença, Eriol, acredite em mim.  
  
- Eu acredito em você, Sakura. Não duvido de você.- E todos ficaram  
quietos por um segundo.  
  
- Então o que está acontecendo?  
  
- Tenho duas hipóteses. Ou eu tenho uma deficiência de não sentir  
certos tipos de magia, .- E Sakura interrompeu.  
  
- Não acredito que que tenha esse tipo de deficiência, Eriol. -Eriol  
continuou a falar.  
  
-.ou este objeto mágico foi destinado a você. Só você pode sentí-lo.  
Passou anos com esse desfarce de galho até seu destinado o encontrar. E esse destinado é você, Sakura.  
  
- Mas essa pode ser uma hipótese muito preciptada. Eu senti muito  
pouco a presença disto. Não acredito que eu seja o destinado.  
  
- Bem, mas vai levá-lo embora, não vai?  
  
- Vou. -Concordou.  
  
- Muito bem. Seu dono sempre leva embora seu objeto destinado.  
  
- Ah Eriol, assim vou acabar deixando isso aqui ein?  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos voltar e comer alguma coisa que eu estou faminto. -Desviando o assunto.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Esse foi o primeiro capítulo e meu primeiro fanfic. Muito prazer, sou novata aquí no fanfiction.net. Desculpem se tiver alguns erros gramaticais. Eu tenho um dom natural para erros gramaticais, sabe. E ainda mais o meu computador não corrige português. Se tiver um, me avisem e me desculpem. Por favor. Beijos Harumi. 


	2. A descoberta

A vida dá voltas (Sato Harumi)  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol e Yukito foram almoçar numa lanchonete próxima dali e estavam muito animados. Almoçaram um belo churrasquinho acompanhando salada  
  
e suco de laranja. Depois de almoçar, cada um comprou um copo grande de raspadinha e foram tomando ao longo de uma caminhada na praia. Os raios vermelhos do entardecer, o cheiro de mar e a refrescância da raspadinha fazia o gosto das férias de verão.  
Depois de um dia muito gostoso, ao voltar para o hotel, Sakura tirou de sua bolsa aquele objeto misterioso e ficou observando-o durante algum tempo.  
"O que é isso? Será que se transforma? Como será que eu faço para que isso transforme-se à sua verdadeira forma? Será que não tem verdadeira forma? Se  
  
não tiver, o que pode ser?" - Todas essas perguntas atormentavam a mente de  
  
Sakura.  
  
- Quer saber? Estou perdendo tempo. Vou tomar um banho, depois pensar melhor e ver no que acontece.  
  
Dizendo isso, lembrou de lavar aquele "galho". Lembrando disso, pegou- o e levou consigo para o banho, deixando para lavá-lo quando já tinha terminado  
  
de se lavar. E então, ao lavá-lo, algo inacreditável aconteceu.  
O que era um "pedaço de pau" até o momento, virou um "báculo" branco. Na verdade não sabia se era realmente um báculo, mas tinha o mesmo tamanho do de Sakura. Numa das pontas, tinha um cristal redondo, e de dentro dele, vinha uma pequena luz branca.  
Sakura estava impressionada com o que acabava de ver, quando alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Acordando da distração, rapidamente Sakura saiu do chuveiro e começou a se enxugar e se trocar.  
  
- Está aberta ! - Gritou Sakura do banheiro. Era Eriol que entrou preocupado.  
  
- Sakura! Onde você está ?  
  
- Eu tô no banheiro! Espera um pouquinho que eu já saio!  
  
- Tudo bem com você? O que aconteceu? Eu senti a presença de uma magia diferente e vim aqui. - Sakura saindo do banheiro.  
  
- Eu só estava lavando aquele "galho", quando de repente ele se transformou nisso. - Mostrando aquilo que mais parecia um belo báculo branco.  
  
- Uau! Você conseguiu descobrir como quebrar o encanto que o escondia. Como fez isso?  
  
- Simplesmente estava lavando ele no chuveiro e ele se transformou. Foi meio que sem querer, sabe. Hehehe. - Mas Eriol continuou sério.  
  
- A água doce e quente o despertou.  
  
- Boa observação! Mas agora eu tenho que descobrir do que isso é capaz.  
  
- É mesmo. Ele é seu e você é quem deve descobrir. Bem, ainda preciso tomar banho. Só vim ver se você estava bem. Ainda bem que está e descobriu como desencantar isso. Amanhã agente se fala. E boa sorte com isso daí.  
  
- Boa noite. E obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Agente se fala amanhã.  
  
Tchau!  
  
- Tchau! - E a porta do quarto se fechou.  
  
Sakura continuou a olhar aquele tão belo e misterioso objeto, deitada na cama, quando veio de repente em seu pensamento:  
  
"Boa noite, Sakura."  
  
- O que? Hã era em pensamento? - Perguntou meio confusa, mas antes de que sua resposta pudesse ser respondida, outra vez uma "voz" veio à sua mente.  
  
"Sim, era em pensamento." - Era uma voz fina e delicada, claramente se percebia que era de uma mulher.  
  
- Quem é? É você, báculo?  
  
"Sim, é quem você está pensando que é. Mas me de chame de Prius. Muito prazer."  
  
- Prius? Muito prazer, e eu me chamo Sakura.  
  
"Eu sei, Sakura. E você não precisa ficar falando. Vai parecer que você está falando sozinha. Basta pensar, eu vou estar lendo o seu pensamento."  
  
- Vai estar lendo o meu pensamento? Ops. - Percebendo que estava falando. - "Desculpe, falei de novo. Você vai estar lendo meu pensamento o tempo todo?  
  
Vai saber o que eu sinto e os meus segredos mais íntimos? "  
  
"Não, posso entrar na sua mente somente na parte a qual eu tenho permissão.  
  
Posso saber que parte da sua mente eu posso entrar e qual não posso. "  
  
"Hehehe. E de onde você veio?" - Perguntando Sakura meio chocada por lembrar que às vezes pensava cada coisa idiota que ela morreria de vergonha se alguém soubesse.  
  
"Eu fui feita por um maga desconhecida chamada Elenice Andrômeda. Ela era desconhecida porque na época em que ela era maga, as magas eram perseguidas  
  
e mortas na fogueira, por isso se escondia. Claro que também existiam muitos magos, mas as pessoas tinham na cabeça que bruxa era somente mulher. Ela tinha muita raiva disso tudo, então começou a ser uma feminista, tanto é que me fez mulher. Para não ser descoberta, viajou muito e veio para o Japão. Aqui era seu lugar preferido. Passamos momentos muito bons. Aqui passou anos até morrer e me enfeitiçou para que somente uma maga mulher pudesse me encontrar. E você, Sakura, me encontrou."  
  
"E o que você pode fazer?"  
  
"Bem. um desejo seu por exemplo. Faça um desejo, por favor. Mas para isso você deve falá-lo"  
  
- OK. - Sakura não estava com muita criatividade para desejos no momento. Talvez se fosse qualquer outro momento, ela teria mais criatividade. Assim falou a primeira coisa que lhe deu na cabeça. - Eu desejo a roupa de verão que mais combine comigo nesse mundo!  
  
Uma luz saiu de dentro do cristal envolvendo Sakura, quando de repente ela estava com "a roupa de verão que mais combinava com ela no mundo". Realmente combinava muito com ela. Estava bela como nunca se viu antes. Não era só a roupa, mas o visual inteiro; sandália e acessórios. Olhou no espelho e adorou. Era um vestido rosa claro que ao descer mudava para laranja claro. Bem a cara do verão. Como não era muito social, resolvera usar no dia seguinte.  
  
- Que lindo! Amei demais essa roupa! Muito obrigada Prius! Você é demais.  
  
Sakura ficou apreciando aquele visual durante um bom tempo. Quando inesperadamente bateram na porta. Era Tomoyo.  
  
- Olá Sakura! - E ficou um pouco sem palavras ao ver a amiga vestida daquele jeito. - O que estava fazendo Sakura? Essa roupa ficou o máximo em você! Mas o que estava fazendo vestida assim?  
  
"Prius, posso contar a ela sobre você?" - Perguntou Sakura à Prius.  
  
"Você é quem sabe. Me parece muito confiável, mas só não me peça para ficar  
  
realizando os desejos dos outros, hein?"  
  
"Obrigada Prius" - Agradeceu Sakura com um sorriso, quando foi interronpida  
  
por Tomoyo.  
  
- Sakura! De que você está rindo? Me parece muito feliz. Me conta, vai.  
  
Sakura contou tudo o que havia acontecido para Tomoyo e Tomoyo ficou encantada.  
  
- Ah Sakura! Eu vim aqui chamar você para jogarmos vídeo game porque Yukito trouxe o aparelho de ligar o game boy advance na TV. Você trouxe seu  
  
game boy, não é ?  
  
- Ah sim. Trouxe. Era pra vim treinada não é? Acho que treinei o bastante sim para chegarmos juntos na fase final, mas não consigo matar o chefão. Puxa, eu adorei esse jogo; "Final Fantasy". Não cansei de jogá-lo.  
  
- Eu também adorei esse jogo, então troca de roupa e vamos logo que eles estão esperando. - Tomoyo meio preocupada porque os meninos iam chiar com a  
  
demora.  
  
"Prius, vem comigo?"  
  
"Claro!"- E se transformou num belo anel que Sakura o colocou e foi logo jogar vídeo game no quarto de Yukito.  
  
Ficaram horas até tarde jogando o "Final Fantasy". Conseguiram chegar até a fase final.  
  
- Vamos matar o chefão todos juntos! No três a gente dispara o fogo contra ele todos juntos e o matamos. Um, dois, três! ! ! - Disparando o fogo e matando o chefão.  
  
- I i i é é é ! ! ! Conseguimos ! - Gritando felizes por conseguir matar o chefão. Pois nenhum ainda havia conseguido. Eles foram dormir às duas da manhã por causa do jogo. Mas estavam muito alegres por conseguir ganhar.  
  
No outro dia, eles programaram de ir à Universal Studios Japan. Foram  
  
várias vezes na montanha russa do Jurassic Park e na do Snoop. Deram risadas quando o E.T. os chamaram pelo nome e deu tchau com aquela voz rouca. Assistiram o "Cinema" 4D que mexia a cadeira e jogava água na Sesame Street. Ao rodar bastante pelo parque, encontraram uma antiga amiga que se  
  
chamava Meiling.  
  
- Olá Meiling! O que faz aqui?  
  
- Vim passar as minhas férias de verão aqui com minha tia e meus primos. E vocês? Também vieram passar as ferias aqui?  
  
- Pois é. Mas porque você está sozinha ?  
  
- Ah. Minha tia levou minha priminha mais nova para os brinquedos de criancinha, e fiquei com o meu primo que agora está no banheiro. Passou mal  
  
por comer pipoca demais e depois andar na montanha russa. Fiquei de ficar aqui esperando ele.  
  
- Desculpe Meiling. Adoraríamos andar com você pelo parque e conhecer seu primo, mas agora nós temos que ir embora. Vamos jantar num navio e precisamos chegar lá às 7 . Eu te ligo no celular hoje à noite. Tchau!  
  
- Tchau! Estarei esperando!  
  
E foram meio apressados com medo de que não desse tempo de chegar. Mas por fim, deu. Aquele enorme e chique navio ainda estava lá todo bonito a espera  
  
de seus passageiros, e então foram ao navio curtir o jantar. A comida era a  
  
vontade. Jantavam num grande salão que tinha um pequeno palco onde tocavam música. Jantavam uma comida deliciosa ao som de uma bela música e uma vista  
  
maravilhosa pela janela.  
Estavam muito boas as suas férias. Estavam se divertindo muito e adorando. E de fato, estava bom demais para durar tanto.  
  
Continua.  
  
Desculpem por haver muitos erros. Quando fui passar do meu Word para cá, apareceram espaços involuntariamente e não soube como tirá-los. Gostaria de agradecer minha querida Miaka que me ajudou a corrigir os erros gramaticais. Agradecer tambem a Sandor Yamato, Angel Nanda, Yoruki Mizunotsuki e Madam Spooky que me deixaram reviews.  
  
Beijos, Harumi. 


End file.
